


Between Us Two Let There Be Peace

by stagnation13 (Bellalaine)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-11
Updated: 2010-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-09 10:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellalaine/pseuds/stagnation13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Jackson joins Gen. O'Neill on a very nice, very uninhabited planet which soon becomes a very unstable planet.  Written 01-26-2009.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Us Two Let There Be Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Minor oc death.

I couldn't believe it. I was heading to planet P7D-428.

What had started out as a random survey on an uninhabited planet had turned into a major finding for the SGC: mines, untouched for ages, full of naquada. We soon realized there was no one contesting mining rights. In fact, neighboring world shrugged their shoulders and told us to knock ourselves out., so we converged on the planet, formed a command post, gated in engineers and marines and started mining.

It's a huge operation. So huge the mission is being led by one General Jack O'Neill, flown in from DC. The powers that be didn't want just anyone leading the mission; they wanted the best, the former head of SG-1. They wanted all protocols and procedures followed exactly. Well, they got the best.

So when a sentry team found a temple buried deep in the forest, pictures were taken and sent back to the SGC with the question of how to proceed. I looked at the pictures, fell completely apart and ran to the gate room as fast as I could.  
Once Walter opened the gate for transmission I got Major Sampson answering the comm.

"This is Dr. Daniel Jackson. I need General O'Neill."

"The General is busy…"

"I need the General now, please."

I generally do not shove my weight around, especially down someone's throat. I don't like the attention it brings to me and I am not one to toot my own horn, but if I need to get the attention of a certain General, hell, I will do what it takes. Not that it takes much with Jack.

"Daniel," Jack drawled, and there was no way for me to miss the affection in his voice.

I couldn't help but smile when I heard his voice. "Jack!" I missed my General badly.

"I take it you got the pictures," he said.

"Yes, Jack. Thank you."

"And you had a chance to study them?"

"Yes, Jack."

"And the verdict?"

"You need a team of archeologists down there, Jack. Now. We're looking at what could possibly be breakthrough text regarding the Ancients and…"

"How long will it take you to assemble a team of archeologists, Daniel?"

I grinned. I was the head of the Archeology Department at the SGC, of course it was going to be my team. Unfortunately, since we were heading off-world, we needed a military escort since we were civilians only.

"Give me an hour, Jack, and I'll be there."

"Understood. Colonel Hansen of SG-19 and Colonel Merriweather will be joining you. They have already been alerted; I will have them meet you and your team in the gate room in an hour."

I sighed. "Jack, must we with the entourage?"

"You know protocol, Daniel." I understood, all right. Not only was this a high profile mission with the naquada mines but since I was a high ranking civilian (according to Jack, I always have been) who was no longer a member of an off-world team as the head of Archeology at the SGC, I pretty much had my own body guard if I was ever off-world or if I traveled anywhere on this world. Colonel Hanson headed SG-22, the archeologists, whenever they were off world, and Lieutenant Merriweather was simply assigned to me, personally, by Jack. Jack didn't think I knew, but I did. I didn't take a genius to figure it out. If he had done it for any other reason, I would have been pissed.

But I knew he did it out of love for me and his sometime overwhelming need to protect me. He wasn't around to do it himself anymore so he assigned someone else to do the job.

"All right." I was resigned to it. Like I said, had he done it for any reason other than love, I would have handed him his head. "Just make sure no one touches anything!"

He chuckled, and I got goose bumps on my arms. "Come on over, Dr. Jackson. The water's fine."

Even his voice still, after all this time, does me in. I quit damning him for it a long time ago.

I couldn't get ready fast enough. Yeah, there was a temple waiting for me to get my hot little hands on it, but even better I was going to see my General. It was a bit exciting; we didn't have plans to see one another for at least another week. I missed him. I missed him a lot. Ever since he moved to DC I've been kind of a mess in my own mind. I understand why he went, I encouraged him to go.

I simply didn't think I would feel so alone when he did. See, he not only moved but he packed up his life and moved. Well, not everything. There was a certain someone he left behind because that certain someone wasn't finished with his work yet.

That would be me.

There was never a question about it; we were going to wait for one another.

It sounded good spoken, but experiencing it?

Not so much.

 

* * *

 

According to reports, the planet was uninhabited, which made me want to get to the temple even faster. Why it was uninhabited was beyond me, the place was Eden.

The gate landed us on the far side of a rather large valley, green with grass, fragrant with alien wildflowers in an amazing array of primary colors, surrounded by what looked to be a lush forest. On three sides towering snow capped mountains loomed toward a sky with a sun and several moons scattered about.

The walk to the command center was a quick one. I took off my jacket, there was a breath of breeze and it seemed to be around 70 degrees. I couldn't help but grin at the sky. Back on Earth we were in the middle of winter. I put my sunglasses on.

No one lived here? Why the hell not?

The command post was a flurry of activity; in the middle of it all was Jack. My babysitters saluted smartly.

"General."

"Colonel."

"General."

"Colonel."

"Pleasure working with you, sir," said Colonel Hanson. He looked a bit nervous and I had to hide a grin, knowing the stories he's heard about the bad-assed General Jack O'Neill he was now face-to-face with.

"Thank you, Colonel. Colonel Merriweather, good to see you again."

"Good to see you again as well, sir," Meri, as I called him, said with a grin. He didn't seem to be the least perturbed by Jack's presence, but then again he's work with Jack more closely. Jack was USAF to the core, and he trusted his men, but I knew for a fact he trusted some more than others. Meri being one of them, which was why I was assigned to Meri instead of Colonel Hansen. Besides, the Colonel already had his own archeologist to "keep an eye on".

Jack didn't know this. At least, I don't think he did.

The flyboy fanclub over with, Jack turned his attention to me. "Daniel," he drawled.

"Jack. Where's the temple? How far is it?" I had long practice of distracting myself from wanting to hug the shit out of my General at inopportune times.

He knew it too. He's had the same practice of distracting himself from wanting to hug the shit out of his archeologist at inopportune times.

"About a click and a half away, I'm sending a cartographer to show you. But first, your team will be shown to your quarters."

My own 2IC, as it were, Dr. Amy, shifted a tad closer to Colonel Hansen. Like I didn't see that coming.

My team followed a Major to where the tents were.

"I figured since it wasn't going to be for very long you could just bunk down with me," Jack said casually. "I didn't think you would mind."

Of course I didn't mind.

Once Jack and I were alone he relaxed a bit, and then I could tell something was on his mind. Nothing major, but something was there.

"Jack?"

He shook his head. "Nothing, it just I keep getting a weird feeling about this place."

Jack has this spidey sense that is alarming, but what else after being special-ops?

I showed him a dimple, knowing what it did to him. "Waiting for the other shoe to drop? When was the last time you were on a mission and you weren't shot at?"

He cleared his throat and shifted those long, long legs. "I honestly can't remember," he said, giving me a lopsided grin, knowing what it did to me. "Seriously, Daniel. Look at this place. It's beautiful, the mines are just lousy with naquada, and there's no one here but us."

"As far as you know," I warned.

"Yes, as far as I know, but we've been here over a week," he tugged gently on my arm and we started walking toward the VIP tent, "and nothing has happened. I have sentries all over the place; I have cartographers spread out over 100 miles in all directions. Did you know that at the opening of this valley there is the greenest ocean you have ever seen? It's amazing. In the forest there's this stream that winds through it, the scientists are in heaven with the water and the plant life, and the fish! You should see the fish, makes me want to have someone gate my pole back." He shook his head. "Maybe I'm imagining things. Maybe I'm just expecting something to happen because it always does."

 

Must be nice to be The Man, Jack's quarters were large, comfortable, included a shower and smelled like…coffee?

 

But I wanted something else first. I turned my back so Jack could unhook my pack from me, and once I shrugged it off I was in his arms like a shot, or should I saw he was in mine. His arms wrapped around me and gave me a rib cracking hug before his hands went down and got all possessive on my ass, kneading and petting. I put my hands on the small of his back to lock our hips together. We fit perfectly, of course.

 

"Jack," I said faintly, burrowing my face into the side of his neck. Jack was like a drug to me, his presence and his strength soothed me, reassured me, comforted me, and made me feel truly loved. Let me know I was very much loved. The hands on my ass reminded me who I belonged to. As if I could ever forget. He sighed happily, breathing me in, just holding me tightly to his hard chest.

 

Then he kissed me, really, really kissed me, his tongue scraping against mine, and we both whimpered. Mmmm, Jack. He tasted like coffee and…Jack.

 

Eventually we broke apart, our foreheads resting against the other.

 

"We need to behave," I said huskily, not really wanting to. "Too many ears."

 

"Not my fault you scream."

 

I blinked. "Er, yes it is."

 

He chuckled, looking mightily pleased with himself. "Well, yeah. It is. But you're right," he squeezed me again. "We do need to behave. Doesn't mean I want to."

 

"You're The Man, who happens to be off world," like I needed to remind him. "All eyes are on you."

 

He made a noise. "Whatever," he said.

 

I kissed him again, feeling a bit smug myself with the smile I got back. If only the folks outside this tent knew what a romantic, possessive whore their General was beneath all the sarcasm and snark. I knew he loved me truly, madly, deeply. That took some getting used to, especially coming from a USAF officer who's a trained killer. Hell, from anyone, really. But he proves it to me every time we're together, and even when we're apart, I have no doubt about his feelings for me.

 

I love him back the same way. Because of my ugly past I had a hard time accepting his feelings for me, but eventually he tore down the walls I had encased myself in. I'm glad I did, because now, for the first time since my parents died I have a home and am unconditionally loved. So what if he's a snarky, sarcastic, high-profile commissioned officer in the USAF?

 

I broke away right then, the hands on my ass starting to do real interesting things. If I didn't stop things right then and there I was going to end up on my back with my legs in the air, on my own volition.

 

I knew myself all too well.

 

Rooting in my pack for my travel cup, I poured myself a cup of coffee.

"I'm going to head out…" I started, but Jack held up a finger.

 

"Before you do that, Daniel, I am laying some ground rules…"

 

"Jack…"

 

"That have already been relayed to Colonels Hansen and Merriweather…"

 

"Jack."

 

"Daniel."

 

We glared at one another. Let the game begin.

 

"Jack. You've been here for over a week. Nothing has happened. In fact, it seems down-right pleasant here. I have a temple with my name on it to explore."

 

"Yes, Daniel. You do. And the rules of this expedition of mine are simple: work is knocked off at 9pm. Each nigh and every night. No questions, no exceptions. Initially I was leery about working past dark but I allowed it, and so far there haven't been any injuries or any threat of danger. I would like to keep it that way." He took a hold of my forearms. "At 9PM we do a head count. We do the same at first light, which is around 5AM. We're doing really well so far, and I would like for it to stay that way."

 

Those brown eyes bore into me. "Your team is being briefed right now. I am briefing you personally because I know you, Daniel, and how you operate when you get caught up with something. We're both getting way too old for our standard nonsense, and we are no longer SG-1." Those brown eyes meant business, but they were sparkling as well. "Do I make myself clear, Dr. Jackson? I better count your head along as everyone else's at the appropriate times."

 

That was my Jack in full mother-hen, overprotective, territorial mode. I swear if he were a cat he would pee on me.

 

"Understood," I said. He was right. We were both too old to do as we did when we were SG-1. "I'll behave." I figured I had better. Now that I wasn't a part of SG-1 I let my firearm training lapse. Once Meri was assigned to me I was rather grateful because I wouldn't have to carry a weapon anymore.

 

"Thank you," he said, relieved. That made me blink. Something must be bothering him.

 

I leaned in and kissed him. "Quit worrying so much," I told him.

 

All he could do was shrug. I knew what he meant. Something was nibbling at him and it wasn't me. That nibbling was going to bother him until he got to the source.

 

I grabbed my back and my coffee. "I will see you later at 9."

 

"Yes, you will."

 

I grabbed him before he exited the tent and planted another kiss on him. "I love you, General."

 

The smile I got back was reassuring. "I love you too, Doctor," he said back quietly, ruffling my hair affectionately.

 

* * *

 

I was in the process of translating a portion of a wall when Dr. Amy came to me. I was so involved in what I was doing I didn't even know he was standing behind me.

 

"Wow, those pictures are amazing," he said, looking at the murals I had already uncovered. I was the working on the text of those murals.

 

"Aren't they?" I had to agree. Even better I was beginning to wonder if I was uncovering the reason why the planet was deserted. The pictures should have spoken for themselves: a lot of people running from an exploding mountain, what looked to be some sort of creature breaking up the ground, but I had no idea where the mountain was, it looked like nothing around the valley where we had set up camp and the cartographers had no idea as to what I was talking about. Part of the text was gone, what else after all this time, so I don't know what happened after the mountain exploded or what was going on with the creature coming up from the ground. The mural depicted a one-horned beast rising up from the forest.

 

"It's almost quitting time," he said.

 

"Mmmm," I said, not really paying attention.

 

"We found another level to this place purely on accident. The surveyors had no idea. From what I can figure out we've found a burial chamber."

 

I dropped the flashlight I was holding in my teeth. "What?"

 

He nodded happily. "I was down there, and I tell you, Doc, ya gotta come see."

 

I hesitated. "Have the surveyors and the engineers been down there?"

 

"I thought about letting Hanson know but it's too late to send the teams out. We'll have to wait until morning. I was down there and it seems pretty stable."

 

I shouldn't…but I had to take a peek. I checked my watch; it was a quarter to nine. 15 minutes and then we would get out of there like good little archeologists.

 

I stood, which immediately brought the attention of Meri. I have to say, Meri was a good man. He not only kept me safe, watered and fed (which was his duty) but he helped me out quite a bit with cleaning up the mural, taking pictures and recording artifacts. A good man.

 

I knew the moment I said something to Meri he would report back to Jack immediately. I couldn't tell him not to, that would be putting the man in an unfair situation, and I liked the Colonel too much to have to suffer the wrath of one General O'Neill.

 

"Meri, there's another level to this place," I told him.

 

"Dr. Jackson," he insisted on calling me that, and I could never convince him to do otherwise. "You know what I have to do." At least he smiled when he said it.

 

"I know, I know…hey, come with us."

 

"Cool," he said, brushing off his knees. He followed behind us, keying his mic at the same time.

 

"General O'Neill," he said flatly.

 

Jack was on the radio like a shot. "Colonel Merriweather, go."

 

"Two chicks have wandered away from the nest," he said, carefully navigating his way down a ladder put in place by my team down a trap door. "Apparently there's a lower level to this place the surveyors and the engineers missed. I am following the chicks now."

 

"Which chicks, Colonel?"

 

"Drs Jackson and Amy, sir. We're in what looks like catacombs, sir. There appear to be tombs here. Structurally, I think we're OK for now but…"

 

"It's getting dark, and I would rather not have them wandering around someplace that hasn't been checked out first." I stopped looking at an amazing tomb to look at the Colonel. There was something wrong with Jack's voice, he sounded not right. Meri knew it as well, he shrugged at me.

 

"Recall all the civilians back to camp, Colonel," Jack continued.

 

"Roger that, sir." Meri looked at me. "Dr. Jackson, I have my orders."

 

"Damn!" I had just found the tomb of what I thought was to be a well to do family, and just maybe I could find some more information about the text and the mural I had been working on. "Yes, you do." Meri was smart; he would throw me over his shoulder to obey his order from the General.

 

"Dr. Jackson!" cried Dr. Amy. "Why the hell are we getting called back? They can send out a recon team, and the damn engineers, but we have found…"

 

"I know, I know what we've found," I sighed, "but we have to go back."

 

Steve came from wherever he was, glaring at me in the light from his flashlights. "Dammit, there is no reason for us to be strangled by the military on this! We are on an archeological dig, we don't need the military here."

 

I couldn't argue with him, I used to think the exact same thing. Hey, I am older now. Besides, I told Jack I would behave.

 

"I know, I know," I said, resigned, going back up the ladder. "You know just as well as I do what the stipulations were when we got here."

 

"I swear Doctor, you've gotten soft in your old age. The old Daniel Jackson would've had said to hell with orders from the commanding officer."

 

We made it back through the trap door without an incident, save for Steve's mouth.

 

"If it wasn't Jack, would you stay?"

I turned on him. "Steve, it's always been Jack. Always. Even back when we were SG-1 he's been my commanding officer. I have defied that man more often than I would like to admit to, so your question is moot." Why the hell were we discussing this anyway? He knows Jack and I were together. I am not proud of some of my behavior off world back when I was a member of SG-1.

"What about Colonel Hanson?" I threw back at Steve. "What if he were the one who issued the order?"

Steve grinned, not a care in the world. "I would ignore him too."

"You would?" I couldn't ignore Jack. I may have, in the past, but not recently.

Steve shrugged. "You and I both know we have made a possible staggering find. The tombs might tells us about the habitants that were here. We might find the missing pieces to that wall you're working on. We need to get that catalogued, and photographed as soon as possible. A 9-5 General isn't going to tell me when I can and cannot work, and my boyfriend the Colonel isn't going to stop me either. Now. I am coming back tonight to get a head start on tomorrows work. Are you with me?"

I swallowed.

"Ach! Come on, Daniel! I thought you had your General wrapped around your little finger?"

He was wrong. I had my Colonel wrapped around my little finger. Then my Colonel became a General and moved to DC. I stayed here. He's wrapped around my heart now.

I knew Meri was there, listening to us bitch. He knows I wouldn't dare defy Jack that way. He doesn't need to say a word. Dr. Amy, though, well, he's on his own. If he goes against orders he's gonna have to contend with his Colonel, after Jack deals with him.

This was so not looking good. "Look, let's just come back in the morning and get some more work done. That way, we aren't pissing anyone else, especially our significant others. Now, I don't know about you, but I would like to get through his expedition without pissing off a certain General. What you do is between yourself and your Colonel. Now come on, we're already late."

Sure enough, Meri's radio came to life. "Colonel? Problems with the chicks?" It was Jack. Damn.

"We're on our way, General," Meri said smoothly. "Just a small difference in opinion."

We were ten minutes late when we made it back to camp. I had steeled myself for Jack's disapproving glare but apparently he had other things on his mind. There was some sort of pow-wow up at the command post. I opened my mouth to say something, apologize, something but I saw the concerned look on his face and on Colonel Hansen.

"Daniel, nice of you to make it back," Jack said, not looking at me.

I sighed, but Meri came to my rescue. "Not his fault, sir. Dr. Jackson was having a difference of opinion with Dr. Amy."

Colonel Hansen glared at his significant other. "And this disagreement would be?"

Dr. Amy cleared his throat. "It's my responsibility to tell him, so I will," Meri told us. To the Colonel and the General, he said, "The doctor's were venting their differences of opinion regarding weather they should head out before light of day to investigate the new level of the temple."

"Oh did they now?" Jack snarked, his brown eyes burrowing into me. I held my ground, I had nothing to be ashamed of and Jack knows his rank doesn't scare me in the least.

"Dr. Jackson agrees that it's too dangerous to go back before the engineers have had a chance to check the third level. Dr. Amy has a different idea."

Jack's look softened, at least towards me. "Dr Amy, the third level is off limits until it is deemed safe. At first light I will send out the engineers. Until they say that area is safe, you are to stay clear of it."

"No sneaking out?" Dr. Amy grinned at Colonel Hansen.

"No sneaking out, Doctor," the Colonel said through gritted teeth.

"Yes sir!" Dr. Amy gave a sarcastic salute before he took off towards the tents. Colonel Hansen sighed. "Damned archeologists," he muttered, then apologized to me.

Jack laughed. "Don't worry Colonel. Daniel's heard the phrase before." I excused myself to get cleaned up. As I walked away I overheard the Colonel ask Jack if there was a certain way to handle errant archeologists. I heard Jack answer, if they all came with instructions flyboys wouldn't have anyone to bitch about.

The night had cooled down considerably, but I wasn't ready for bed yet. I found myself a decent log around a fire pit and settle down with one of my journals.

 

"Where's everyone else?" It was Jack.

 

I smiled at him. "Well, since the rest of the archeologists are sharing tents and I shared with a certain General they have left me to my own devices. Which is fine, I get a chance to get some work done without all the inane chatter of what happened today. Are you busy? Can you sit?"

 

Jack settled down next to me, real close. Looking around quickly, realizing there was no one near, I took Jack's hand and linked our fingers together.

 

"Something is still bothering you," I said, a statement more than a question.

 

"Something isn't right," he admits, "and I'm not the only one who notices it. Its like the weather is changing, but the weather hasn't changed since we got here."

 

We were quiet for a moment.

 

"Listen Daniel," Jack finally said into the darkness. "I have no problems with you going back to the temple tomorrow. And once the engineers are through inspecting that new level you found, have at it. I just don't…and please don't get mad at me…but please don't go sneaking out in the middle of the night."

 

"It's tempting," I said, being completely honest. "But I won't, and I'm not mad at you for being overprotective. Shows you care."

 

He turned to me and smiled. "Thank you, I know it's tempting." He pressed a quiet kiss against my temple. "And I know you. Anyway, I left Colonel Hansen in charge of Dr. Amy. Nice to know you aren't the only one who is high maintenance."

 

I snorted. Jack didn't know about the Colonel and Steve, Steve made me promise on a stack of Archeological Digests.

 

"They kind of remind me of you and me, back in the day." Jack cleared his throat and stood. "I have to check in with the sentries then I am turning in for the night." The back of his index finger stroked against my cheek. I couldn't help but lean into it.

 

Not that anything could happen.

 

* * *

 

But something did happen. Not that I noticed anything out of the ordinary, other than my General sitting up in his sleeping bag.

 

"Jack?" I asked sleepily from the depths of my sleeping bag. Until he woke I had been sound asleep, snuggled against him in my own sleeping bag. We each had our own cots, but it was unspoken that we would sleep together on the floor, and for propriety's sake, in our own sleeping bags. I understood, he was a General on a high-profile mission, and I didn't want to be the reason for his court-martial. Besides, simply having him beside me was comfort enough. I don't sleep well when he is not around, even after all the time we have been together.

 

It was Jack sitting up that had brought me halfway from my sound sleep. Then I realized he was dressed and pulling his boots on.

 

Now I knew something was wrong.

 

"Jack? What's wrong?"

 

"I don't know," he whispered to me, grabbing his weapon and checking the clip. "Are you dressed?"

 

"Um, all I need are my pants and shoes."

 

"Get dressed, please. It might be nothing, but I need you to be ready for whatever, all right?" He dropped down beside me, taking my face in one hand and kissing my mouth. "I'll be right back."

 

That's when I heard commotion outside the tent. "I'm coming with you," I said, reaching for my BDUs.

 

Jack sighed. "Okay, just stay close."

 

"You have to ask?"

 

Whatever happened had alerted everyone in the camp. I found Meri standing at the ready, weapon in hand.

 

"Well, apparently I wasn't the only one," Jack said.

 

Then there was a rumbling. A deep rumbling coming up from beneath us. Then the ground shook.

 

Then it stopped.

 

"Well isn't that all well and good!" Jack said brightly. Then he started barking evacuation orders, including Meri and Colonel Hanson to round up the civilians. One of the techs was already dialing the 'gate.

 

Jack looked around. "Lieutenant Merriweather, do a quick head out of our civilians, then get them to the gate ASAP."

 

My eyes got big, but they got even bigger when a rolling quake shifted me right into Jack.

 

"Jack!" I hissed at him. "I am not leaving you on some unstable planet!"

 

"Daniel…"

 

Another rolling quake. Shit, it was getting bad fast. "Jack, I can…"

 

But he wouldn't let me finish. "Daniel. I know you can help. I know what you are capable of, believe me, I know." He grabbed my arm, to get my attention and also to keep himself from toppling over on his ass. "I don't know what's happening here, if the planet is just settling or if we're having some major event like Star Trek Three."

 

I rolled my eyes at the Genesis Planet reference. Only my Jack.

 

He shook my arm. "I want nothing more than to keep you with me but this has now turned into a military survival mission…and civilians go first. And that means you."

 

"Jack…"

 

"Daniel," he said kindly, and I knew he was doing what he was trained to do, not what he needed to do. "You are going with the rest of the archeologists and the rest of the civilians. I want you with me," he stroked my cheek, "but more importantly I want you safe. I need you safe."

 

"Jack, I know," and the ground bucked again. "I know you want to protect me and really, I expect nothing less of you, but let me stay with you. I need you safe, too." My abandonment issues have no shame, they come front and center whenever they see fit. Jack knows this, and he knows he can't fight them. I have been left behind by people who have loved me too many times and the hell if I am ready to count him among their ranks.

 

He opened his mouth to say something else when Meri almost ran into us. "General, we're missing Dr. Amy. The other civilians are present and accounted for; they said he was headed back to the temple to examine the lower floor that was discovered yesterday."

 

"Son of a bitch!" Jack spat, and he keyed his mic. "Colonel Hansen?"

 

Silence. Jack called for him again.

 

"I don't think he has his radio, sir," said Meri. "From what I understand, he's already chasing after Dr. Amy.

 

"Oh for cryin' out loud, damn archeologists…" he trailed off when I cleared my throat. Hello, standing right here. At least I had the decency to blush.

 

"Fine. Meri, get the civilians out of here." And we were met with another rolling quake. "And everyone else. We're abandoning ship. I'm going after the Colonel." Jack turned to me. "Looks like I will need you, Daniel."

 

Meri handed us flashlights. "Don't worry about the rest of us, Sir. I'll get everyone to safety."

 

"Thank you, Colonel." Meri took off, and Jack whirled on me.

 

"Did you know anything about Dr. Amy going back to the temple?" He thundered at me.

 

I didn't flinch. "That's what we were arguing about last night, that's the reason why we were late. He wanted to go back even though we were told not to, I told him no. He pretty much called me a wimp. I told him not to, he was told by Meri and Colonel Hansen not to." I ducked my head. "I almost went," I said truthfully.

 

There was silence from Jack, so I looked back up. His dark eyes were thunderous. "You almost went," he said, biting every word, but he got his emotions under control. "Well, don't think we aren't going to talk about THAT when we get home."

 

Part of me wanted to say, "What home, Jack? You took our home and moved it to freaking DC!" But I didn't. Now wasn't the time for one of our infamous fights, not at all.

 

The trek to the temple was awkward, what with the planet moving. At one point in time I looked up and saw a red glow over the mountains.

 

"Oh shit, something erupted," I panted to Jack, pointing at the sky. Jack stopped and looked. "Crap. That's what we need." He got on his mic. "Colonel!"

 

Meri was quick. "Sir?"

 

"Sit rep?"

 

"The valley is breaking up, sir. We're down to our last group to go thru the 'gate, but I don't know how much longer the ground around the gate is going to hold up. At this point in time I suggest you hurry, you might have to take another way back."

 

"We're almost there," I told Jack.

 

Jack copied Meri. "We're going to have to make this quick." We both sped up.

 

The temple wasn't faring so well, and I had no idea how much longer it was going to withstand the pounding the rolling ground was giving it.

 

I led Jack toward the trap door in the floor where the catacombs were when suddenly the rolling stopped. Both of us stopped in our tracks.

 

Then the ground started to moan, like it was trying to break apart…or break free.

 

"Daniel, we have to hurry!"

 

We ran to the trap door, yelling for the Colonel and his archeologist.

 

I started to go down the ladder but Jack stopped me. "Daniel!" He yelled over the noise. "We can't see anything down there!"

 

"General!" It was the Colonel. "We're down here but Dr. Amy is trapped under a cave in!"

 

The rumbling and moaning got louder…and it seemed like hell was about to rise up through the ground.

 

"Colonel, hold on! We're going to get you out of there!" Jack yelled.

 

'I am not leaving him!" Then the Colonel was on the ladder, looking straight up at us. There was blood all over him, and his uniform was torn.

 

"And I am not leaving you!" Jack shouted back while I ducked a rock or two or three. A chunk of something hit Jack in the temple and he went down on one knee.

 

"General, you have to get out of here," said the Colonel, climbing one more rung up the ladder. Jack looked up at him, blood streaming from his temple. "I can't get the doctor free and I am not leaving him alone. Where's Daniel?" The Colonel looked around, and I have no idea why he couldn't see me.

 

"What? What the hell?" Jack asked.

 

"Where's Dr. Jackson?" The Colonel screamed.

 

"He's right here!" Jack yelled, reaching back behind him. I felt for his hand and held onto it. "I've got him!"

 

"Keep him close to you, General. Please." The Colonel disappeared down the ladder, "I will be all right, but I need to stay with mine. I won't leave him. You need to get out of here, both…"

 

His yelling was cut off abruptly. I got Jack back up on his feet and got us out of there before the entire floor caved in and fell on that lower level where the Colonel and his doctor were.

 

"I'm all right!" Jack shouted once we were clear of the temple, wiping blood out of his eye. He keys his mic for Meri.

 

"The fastest way is the way you left, Sir," said the Lieutenant, but I would say you have about a window of about five minutes, the grounds cracked open."

 

We ran out of the forest and into the valley, jumping over cracks and crevasses in the ground. It was a good thing we both had long legs.

 

Meri was standing on the platform of the engaged gate, waiting for us. He blinked when he realized we were coming back empty handed.

 

We got to the platform and Jack was waiting for me to go through first, but I had to turn around and look. Just like Lot's wife, I had to turn around and look.

 

The green valley was gone. Red lava had begun to flow in the crevasses that had opened up.

 

"That's what the mural must have been saying," I said out loud. "The planet was uninhabited because it was unstable."

 

I wanted to watch more but then the platform the 'gate was on started crumbling beneath our feet. Meri went through first, then Jack pushed me through, but I made sure to grab his arm so I knew he would follow me.

 

We made it through right before the platform disappeared.

 

* * *

 

After what seemed like 24 hours straight of reports, debriefing, even more reports, and five stitches in Jack's head, we were allowed to go home. Well, my apartment.

 

Jack was quiet on the way home. Heck, I don't think we've said two words to one another since we landed with a bang on the metal ramp in the gate room. We've both had interviews with Landry, members of the Joint Chiefs…I lost track.

 

Now we were alone, and we still weren't saying anything. Jack was quietly looking out the passenger window while I drove and mentally did a quick inventory of my food supply. I figured we were good for a couple of days. Wait. I didn't even know if we had a couple of days.

 

"Jack?" I asked when I rolled to a stop at a light. "When do you have to go back?" I braced myself for the answer I didn't want to hear.

 

"I have seven days downtime." He saw my hands were shaking and he took one, linking our fingers. "And yes, I plan on spending them with you."

 

I let out the breath I was holding, and then blinked back stinging tears. I wasn't ready to let him go just yet. Hell, I wasn't ready to let him go at all.

 

I was comforted by his hand but the tears weren't stopping. I found that the older I got, the more emotional I got. The tears flowed easily now, as if they are making up for all those times in my youth when I didn't cry.

 

By the time we got up to my apartment the tears were flowing freely. Jack didn't say a word, he dropped his bags and took me in his arms and let me have my moment, murmuring things into my hair and stroking my back. I cried because we lost two people. I cried because I needed Jack, really needed him and even though I had him for a week eventually he would still have to go back to DC and be The Man again.

 

When I tapered down to sniffles he led us both into the bedroom. He did things that Jack always does to lead us both to sleep: making sure a window was cracked open, the heat was turned on, that there was enough blankets on the bed so I wouldn't get cold. I dressed myself in my flannel pj bottoms and a t shirt; he ended up in a t shirt and sweats.

 

Finally, sinking down under the covers with him I was able to curl up with him. He chuckled when I tried to burrow into him, but I knew he didn't mind. He turned off the bedside light and let me get into my comfortable space, which was me plastered to him, my nose buried into his neck, one of my legs thrown over his. When I finally stilled, he covered us both and wrapped an arm around me, his other hand linking fingers with the hand I had over his heart. He was warm and solid and safe. Part of me wanted to make love; the other part of me wasn't ready for all the emotion and intensity that came with it. I squeezed his hand instead. He kissed my forehead and told me to sleep, he was here, I was safe, and I was very much well loved.

 

There are a lot of sweet things about Jack, one of them being he never drops off to sleep before me. That's part of him being overprotective, but my heart swells when I know he'll wait until sleep pulls me completely under before he drifts off himself.

 

* * *

 

The next morning it took me forever to drag my sorry ass out of bed. Jack even brought me coffee, which I promptly drank down and then burrowed under the covers again.

 

"Daniel," says Jack, tapping the top of my head with a finger. "If you want more coffee you're going to have to come and get it."

 

Well I did want more. Yawning and scratching, I made my way into the kitchen and parked it at the table, wincing as I did so. Oh. Right. Around 5 that morning Jack had woken up one horny General. After turning me into a puddle of flannel covered goo with his hands and his mouth, we made love slowly and deeply, just as we both needed it.

 

"Morning," he said, dropping a kiss on the top of my head, placing a full cup of coffee in front of me. He looked happy, content and just a bit smug. I opened my mouth and managed only a croak. Oh, that's right. When I came I screamed. Then I came again and screamed again, which is the reason why Jack is wearing his smug look. He got laid (which always makes him happy) and he and he alone has the power to make a certain archeologist scream (which always makes him smug).

 

I squirmed in my chair, smiling now at the familiar ache.

 

"Daniel."

 

"Jack."

 

We had stuff to talk about.

 

"I wanted to thank you for not sneaking off into the temple," he said, studying his coffee cup.

 

I sighed. "Jack, I didn't go because you asked me not to. Sure, back when we were on SG-1 I would have laughed and gone about my merry way. But we're not on SG-1 anymore, we're in a relationship. Ignoring you would mean I didn't respect you, and I do respect you."

 

He blinked. "Um."

 

I smiled at his lack of words. "All right, I know what I am about to say has been a long time coming, and you can give me as many dirty looks as you want, but now I know what you have been doing since we met. You've been protecting me."

 

The poor man about spit up his coffee. "Well duh, Daniel!"

 

"Now, now, lets be civilized," I said, holding up a hand. "You were always about keeping me safe. You didn't give orders to me because you had to, you wanted to because you wanted to keep me safe." I took his hand. "I know that now. I knew that last night when you asked me not to go back. I also know why Meri is permanently assigned to me."

 

He blinked. "Oh, you knew about that?"

 

"Jack, please. You always took it upon yourself to keep me safe, when you left you couldn't, and you didn't want to leave me to the Colonel of the Week. I know you, Jack. You're over-protective, overbearing, possessive, territorial…and you protect what's yours."

 

"Wish you would have known that back then," he muttered into his cup. "Then we wouldn't have fought so damn much."

 

"I had no idea you were in love with me! I thought you were being an asshole!"

 

We glared at one another.

 

"You did disagree with me when I told you that you were going back with the rest of the civilians."

 

"You wouldn't leave me on an unstable planet, why would I leave you?" I stood to get more coffee, on my way back to the table I dropped a kiss on the back of his neck. He smelled good, like spicy pears.

 

"Daniel, you weren't going to leave me," said Jack, taking my hand once I sat back down. "And I wasn't going to leave you. The best place for you was where I wouldn't have to worry about you."

 

We looked at one another.

 

"I don't tell you those things out of spite, to piss you off or to throw my rank in your face. You're a civilian, my rank doesn't matter. Anyway, I tell you those things so I don't have to drag your broken body through the stargate to bury. We've been together long enough that I thought we didn't need to have this conversation anymore, but we still have our trust issues because of our baggage. I understand and accept that. Maybe I am a selfish bastard and want to keep you close to me and make all of your bad dreams and fears go away." He cleared his throat. "If you had gone back to the temple, I would have lost it, had you been hurt or not.

 

I smiled at him. "Jack, sometimes I think you forget that your feelings for me are the same that I have for you. Even after all this time."

 

"I know you feel the same way about me,I do. I really do. My baggage makes me possessive and your baggage makes you hold in your feelings.

 

I blinked. "Jack. You know how much I love you, right?"

 

He smiled and I felt much better. "I know, Daniel. I know."

 

"Colonel Hansen and Dr. Amy were together." I said after a while.

 

"I know," Jack said absently, pouring us both more coffee.

 

I looked up at him. "You knew? Steve begged me not to tell you, he didn't want his Colonel in trouble."

 

"Well that was stupid. Why would I turn someone else in for doing exactly what I was doing?"

 

That made sense, but Steve was adamant that I keep my mouth shut.

 

"Besides," Jack said, flipping the morning paper open, "He was the one who asked me about bagging his own archeologist about 4 years ago. As far as he was concerned, the flyboys who were the successful flyboys in the SGC had their own scientists in their pockets. I couldn't disagree with him.

 

"At least they were together," I said quietly, squeezing Jack's hand.

 

"Yes, they were," Jack said, squeezing back.


End file.
